food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Huangshan Maofeng Tea/Story
Fondness Story i. Revisiting an Old Place The scenery on either side of me changes endlessly while I smoothly drove my carriage forward on the official road. At noon, a delicate hand opened the curtain, Osmanthus Cake left the carriage and came to sit by my side. She flipped through the book she had in her hand, suddenly speaking without a warning. "Is what she said true?" "She? Do you mean Double-Ninth Cake?" I tilted my head and pretended to think. "If I still am lying to you, then don’t you think this highly famous Double-Ninth Cake would have done so already?" I took a glance at Osmanthus Cake, whose body is shaking all over, and continued to speak meaningfully. "So, it’s true that you dragged your Master Attendant down so that they couldn’t accomplish his dream." Osmanthus Cake slowly closed her book, her body no longer shaking, but the fingers that are grabbing on to her sleeves are curled tight. I think, since the truth is already right in front of her, she still needs some time to adjust, to think. No problem…… Pulling out the map and double checking that we’re not going in the wrong direction, I started to drive the carriage faster, thinking to myself. This time, it’s best that you follow me. Deep in the night, we stopped in front of a mountain that peaks into the clouds. I reached my hand to help Osmanthus Cake off the carriage. "This is the second place that I wanted to bring you to. " Glancing at the broken rock path below our feet, my speech took on a tinge of nostalgia. "Where is this?" 　　 Osmanthus Cake gave a dull reply with an unfocused expression. It appears that she still hasn’t completely processed her feelings from before. But that’s okay…… I held on to her hand and stepped onto this familiar yet foreign stone path. "Taiyun Temple, a place you should come to." "Eh? Isn’t Taiyun Templeyour……" Osmanthus Cake slowly came back to her senses, looking a little stunned. "Why should I……" ii. First Meeting The sunlight passes through the branches and leaves, soaking on my face. While I was still half asleep, wave after wave of sound surged into my ear. Rolling over and sitting up, there are about ten young men wearing Taoist clothes in the square by me, all uniformly training martial arts; I let out a deep yawn. Ah! It’s already this time of the day…… The sight before me made me suddenly awake. Stepping on the treetop, I leaped onto the roof of the other building, speed running to the book house. This is Taiyun Temple, a Taoist temple that looks into the clouds and mountains, and it’s located adjacent to a small country. I am the temple master’s food soul, but I am also his disciple at the same time; I’m a Taoist who is practicing here, and my Taoist name is Yun Feng. The young men at the square earlier were all my fellow brothers*. (T/N: He means brothers in the sense that they are all under the same master.) But right now I’m…… Right hand tapping fingers together, a coin in my left hand spinning around my fingers. While I was running on the roof, I was tensely calculating my fortune for today. Every afternoon, I have to go practice my Taoist Arguments which takes place at about one hour before martial practice. But when I woke up, my brothers have already started with martial practice…… "Infinite tianzun*……you have to bless me, Don’t let Mast….ah no, Master* eat me or skin me alive. " (T/N: Tianzun is one of the mantras in taoism. He was saying Master as in Master Attendant first, then Master as in Temple Master.) Coin spinning faster in my hand, I stared intensely at my left hand, hoping for a good result. I hope that Temple Master’s mood is good today, hope that he didn’t come to supervise on time this day. I leapt again, landing on the stone landing in front of the book house, and at the same time the result of my fortune came. "Big Luck?! No……terribly unlucky? Er……That’s not right, how do I make sense of this charm?" Doubting the strange extremes of the charm, I thought about whether my powers are having problems while peeking my head around corners in the book house, just have a clear idea of what the situation is inside. But what made me surprised was that there is no one in the book house. Right at this time, the sound of a racket came from not too far away. I climbed up the courtyard wall and looked to the source of the sound, only to see Temple Master leading a group of people into the temple. Amidst the crowd, a strong, buff man sticks out from the rest. "Oh? Isn’t that the general?" I recognize him, the buff guy is a general from the country by the mountain range; he’s known Temple Master for a long time, and he’s been to the temple a few times before. I didn’t even get the chance to think more when another figure came into my sight. A soft and feminine dress. Looking at her, a verse floated into my head, it comes from an ancient book used to describe women. There once was a woman, who was very beautiful, as she smiles, it seems like the entire world lit up. iii. Disappear "Ah, Yun Feng, apparently you’re here. " Osmanthus Cake lifted her skirt, came over and called me from below the tree. "Why are you here again." Surpressing the excitement from my heart, I leapt down, giving out an expression of impatience. "Master Attendant came to see Temple Master, so naturally, I came along." "There’s so many people in the temple, so many for you to go find, but you had to come to me. " "Because you’re also a food soul, so it can be easier for us to talk." Looking at the smile on Osmanthus Cake, my mouth suddenly went dry, not knowing what to say even with my mouth open. Luckily she didn’t notice my strange behavior, tilting her head to look at the courtyard. "Yun Feng, don’t you get bored? Being in the mountains all the time." "Maybe?" Reaching and grabbing a Setaria plant, before hanging it in my mouth, l looked over to where her gaze was at the courtyard. "But I can’t go down the mountains, Temple Master said that my fortune was that I have the ability to do great things, but my heart is not able to match it, so if I go into the world then a big event would happen. " "Oh, like this，" Osmanthus Cake seemingly understood and responded with a slightly regretful sound. "There are lots of interesting things at the bottom of the mountains too. " Saying that, as if she thought about something, she let out a sly smile. "There are also a lot of cute ladies at the bottom of the mountains too, Yun Feng have you seen any cute ladies?" "Shut up! Of course I have!" As if being taunted, my face turned red, and said in a huff. Actually, it was just to cover up, once we were talking about cute, I just unconsciously got embarrassed. Seeing this, Osmanthus Cake held a hand by her lips and started chuckling. Following the frequent visits from the general to Temple Master, Osmanthus Cake and I got closer to each other, and very soon, we became great friends who could talk about anything under the world. I would bring her around the mountains when she’s here, looking at scenery that she won’t be able to see from down the mountain. She would also bring many different cakes when she meets me, telling me about different interesting stories from the cities from down the mountain. As time moves on, in the blink of an eye summer has passed, and the rains have already stopped. I met Osmanthus Cake once again. "Long time no see. " Osmanthus Cake put down the box with the desserts, took out her handkerchief to wipe the stair step, and sat down by me. Her facial expression looked a little strange. "You are really too arbitrary. " I stole a glance at where she sat while enjoying desserts. "What? Do you dislike Jie Jie?" Osmanthus Cake arched her eyebrow, and held up a fighting pose. T/N: Jie Jie used in a “you should respect me” way. It means that probably Osmanthus Cake is older than Yun Feng. "No no……" I quickly begged for forgiveness with a cake in my mouth. "I just thought that girls would be like how they are in books……" "Mm….." Osmanthus Cake scrunched her brows, looking like she was deep in thought. "What you’re saying is…..Ah~ I will feel embarrassed…..like that?" As if to say that she was embarrassed too, Osmanthus Cake held on to her tummy and laughed. "Sorry……Jie Jie can’t do that" "Haha! You’re so strange like this……" After talking like this for some time, we suddenly went into a deep silence. At noon, Osmanthus Cake held on to her jaw, looking dazed into the distance. "Hey……Yun Feng?" "Ah?" "It’s going to be QiXi Festival in two days, there will be a temple fair at the bottom of the mountain, will you accompany Jie Jie to go shopping?" T/N: QiXi festival is Chinese Valentine’s Day. It’s also known as tanabata. "I can’t go down, it’s not like I’m dismissing you." "Then when will you be able to go down the mountain. " "Maybe after two to three years?" "But then it will be too late……" As Osmanthus Cake was talking, she suddenly muttered in a low voice. "What?" I didn’t clearly catch what she said. "Nothing……" Osmanthus Cake quickly changed the topic. I didn’t think much of it. iv. It Seemed Like a Reunification At First "The emperor decreed, the general has started a rebellion, this is clearly a venomous intent, all under the sky can see." "Taiyun Temple does not accept evil people like these, taking part in protecting the country, first prize reward!" "Now the leader of these evil people and his accomplices have the death sentence……" That was the thirty eighth day that Osmanthus Cake did not come, I went to the book house while calculating the days, preparing for today’s discussion. But I didn’t expect to bump into the emperor’s eunuch leader. The announcement was loud as thunder, causing my head to go blank. When I came back to my senses, I have already pinned the head eunuch’s hand onto the wall. I didn’t care about the army around us, neither did I care about the surprised Temple Master and my brothers. I glared at the eunuch’s shocked face. "Where’s Osmanthus Cake?!" "W-who?" "I said where is the general’s food soul?!" "D……Dead……" "What did you say?!!" Hearing my angry roar, the eunuch suddenly got so scared that he closed both his eyes and started screaming. "The Temple Master offered a disaster to the north, leading all the rebelling armies into fallen angel territory, they’re all dead! All dead!" "What did……you say……" Throwing the eunuch away, I stumbled over to Temple Master. "What he said……is it true?" Temple Master closed his eyes and didn’t say a word, then let out a long sigh after a while. Understood his meaning. I pulled out the saber from my waist, turned around to face the army that were charging, and ran straight out of Taiyun Temple. I held onto Osmanthus Cake and brought her to the book room once again. The white tiles and black rooftops from my memories, the antique loft is also currently so dilapidated. The rocks are scattered everywhere and cobwebs cover every inch. "Do you still remember anything?" Osmanthus Cake scrunched her brows, looking like she was deep in thought. I smiled and lead her somewhere else. The temple isn’t big, so we quickly walked around the place. "What do you think about the scenery?" Reaching the edge of the courtyard, I brought her to a high point. "It’s……very pretty?" Osmanthus Cake hesitantly commented. She must be curious about my intentions. "Ah……Indeed, I only wanted to bring you here to look around." "Is that so…..but it feels like it would have been really beautiful before? Why is it like this now?" "That is……That would be another long story, do you want to hear?" "Seeing as you helped my Master Attendant?" "Haha, okay. " v. Huangshan Maofeng That is an inconspicuous little country on the land of Tierra, and because it’s close to Light Kingdom, so the people’s culture there is also quite similar. After the country was built, the power was divided into three, forming a stable political situation. But this balance was disrupted due to a talk between the emperor and the emperor. (T/N: the first emperor was referring to a more chinese emperor, but the second one was talking about a more japanese one. I’m confused too, but the vibe is like an argument in the palace or something. Please send in an ask if you have a better translation! Thank you!) The Japanese Emperor lead his students to hide in the mountains, and built a Taoist Temple which is separated from the world at Mount Taiyun. After getting one hand out of the shackles, the Chinese Emperor’s wild ambitions grew larger and larger, and for power, he started to suppress the military system. Both parties have a unbreakable conflict because of this, and in the end, when things got so bad until a general couldn’t take it anymore, he started planning out a conspiracy. As such, the general purposefully used the reason of being a friend to visit the Chinese emperor, in order to work together to form a revolution. In the end, even after so many useless pieces of advice, the Chinese emperor decided to stand by the side of the Japanese emperor, setting up a trap against the general. At night, the traitorous general lost his life, and Osmanthus Cake who was trying to protect her Master Attendant died tragically under the hands of a fallen angel. Once Huangshan Maofeng caught wind of it, he attacked the eunuch by surprise and left Taiyun Temple. Ever since, Taiyun Temple lost one strong, young Taoist priest. A few years later, an uninhibited, dissolute man appeared in the midst of humans. Huangshan Maofeng brought his fly-whisk and sabre, and had a stroll around Light Kingdom, bringing along his powers of fortune telling. Until one day, in a small bookshop in a small town, he bumped into a thoughtful, absent minded girl food soul. Category:Food Soul Story